


The Second Meeting

by April_Showers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Meeting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She realized how lucky she was. Two beautiful, healthy and clever children, a nice house and job, and a husband who loved her beyond the moon. However,   something was missing. Staying in one place for so long made her want more after she’d seen so much. As if on cue, a familiar whirring sound spliced her thoughts. ‘No, that’s impossible. I haven’t heard that in years,’ the woman thought looking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Meeting

Rose took the toddlers’ hands in each of her own.  
“Now Benny, you must hold Mum’s hand when crossing the street,” the young woman said as a rambunctious toddler struggled against her.  
“Mummy, I want to play on the playground,” the young boy said.  
“We are going there right now. Now, what do we do before crossing the street?”  
“Look both ways!” the other child shouted.  
“Very good Lila.” The family crossed the street and entered into the park. Benny took off in a sprint and immediately climbed on every available surface. Lila looked to her mother for approval to go play. When Rose laughed and pushed her along, she skipped to catch up with her twin. Rose sat down on a plastic bench on the perimeter of the play area. She observed her children- Benny climbed and ran and laughed, all while Lila followed just as enthused. The scene looked all too familiar- a blond following a brunette. Each equally excited and looking for adventure; even if it was just a playground in a London suburb.   
She realized how lucky she was. Two beautiful, healthy and clever children, a nice house and job, and a husband who loved her beyond the moon. However, something was missing. Staying in one place for so long made her want more after she’d seen so much. As if on cue, a familiar whirring sound spliced her thoughts. ‘No, that’s impossible. I haven’t heard that in years,’ the woman thought looking around.  
“Clara I need you stay put,” the Doctor said, straightening his bow tie and slicking back his hair.  
“Why,” she began, “hot date? If so, why aren’t you taking me?”  
“No. I’m meeting an old friend and it would be very dangerous for you to tag along this time, “ he explained.  
“But why not? I love danger!”  
“Clara, you need to trust me,” he threatened.  
“Oh alright, spoilsport.” He left the girl behind and took a deep breath. Only a few minutes to see her. What would he say? He stepped out the doors and looked around. A playground with two small children he felt a strong connection towards even though he doesn’t know them, and a blond who watched them with love and amusement. That was her. His Rose, beautiful as ever.   
“No, Benny, please don’t climb to the top! You’ll hurt yourself!” Rose yelled after the boy with black rectangle glasses. A blonde toddler stood at the base of the climbing structure.  
“I told him, Mummy, but he wouldn’t listen!” the young one called as the woman removed the child from the structure.  
“Alright, Lila. I think it’s time to go home. Dad’s expecting us for lunch.” She took the two children’s hands and led them back across the park. Now it was time to make his move.  
“Rose? Rose Tyler?” She turns around and remarked-“It’s Smith now, Rose-“ she cut herself off and turned pale at the sight of him.  
“Doctor? Is that you?”   
“Yes, it’s me. New face, same old me. New-New-New Doctor.” Before he said anyone else, she launched herself into his arms.  
“I missed you,” she choked out. Her children looked confused at the strange tall man with the happy bowtie but a sad face. The two unlatched from their embrace and chuckled at the scared kids.  
“Doctor, these are my children- Benjamin and Lila. Say hello children,” nodding to her kids.  
Benny and Lila wave their small hands in synch.  
“Pleasure to meet you. You may not know it now, but you’re very lucky,” he responds. A beep from his pocket; the odd device in his pocket tells him two minutes.  
“Oh, that’s my cue. I have to leave,” he sighs remorsefully.  
“But you just arrived!”  
“It was lovely to see you, Rose. And um, the children-“he whispers.  
“Are yours, yes. Brains and all.” He exhaled deeply.   
“I must leave. As you know, time can be unpredictable.”  
“Come back soon. I miss you.”  
They share another meaningful look before he steps back in to his blue box and she continues walking with her kids.


End file.
